


Mission report: It is only an act

by RedBatons



Series: How to *not* fall for a superspy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awkward Crush, Awkward Wanda Maximoff, Bad Flirting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, Flirting, From Natasha Romanov, Good luck to the both of us, How Do I Tag, I also dont betaread, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is a walking mess, a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBatons/pseuds/RedBatons
Summary: Wanda is out on her first mission. With Natasha. Pretending they are a couple. At a romantic resort in Spain. Good thing Wanda doesn't have the biggest crush on the redhead. Because it's only an act, so it's okay. Right. Right?
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: How to *not* fall for a superspy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165145
Comments: 79
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New series of Wanda and Natasha paring. Just like kinda fluffy kinda fun borderline M/E sometimes. You know what I mean. Like I would say short to medium-short chapters and in general short and cute. Not much plot like my other things. More like just Wanda being awkward around her crush.
> 
> EDIT: ah shit... why did it say it was only one chapter. it's multiple I'm sorry. I'm so dumb...

Wanda walked into the room feeling really nervous. And maybe she didn’t have any reason to be but she really was. Surprised by the person inside the room Wanda stopped in the middle of the door looking at the person with big eyes. 

Natasha was sitting in one of the chairs. Leaned back with her eyes closed and a small smirk on her lips. She was dressed in a tight leather jacket and black jeans and Wanda was already feeling the butterflies. 

“Jesus Christ, calm down, Wanda,” she told herself as she walked into the room after standing in the door in a really awkward amount of time. 

“So you are the second person Maria called in.” Natasha opened her eyes and watched as Wanda took the other seat beside her. Her green eyes were staring at her and Wanda couldn’t help herself as her eyes landed on her lips just as Natasha gave her a small smirk. 

“Thank you both for coming” Wanda turned in her seat as Maria walked up behind them. In her hand she and a small folder as well as a laptop. 

She looked at them both as she walked over to the desk. And while Wanda was maybe hoping Natasha was still looking at her, the redhead had turned her head to the brunette. 

“I have a mission for you. Both of you.” Wanda could feel her mouth fall open. A mission? Her? this had to be a mistake. She hadn't and a mission before. Surely they couldn’t mean her going on a mission right? She wasn't ready! 

“It is a very easy mission. Perfect for a first mission. It’s simple and you will have Natasha with you the whole time. I think the two of you are perfect for the job.” Maria continued handing Natasha the folder before she continued again. “It is a small mission where we are flying you to Lanzarote a small couple holiday gathering…thing,” Maria said looking at the two of them. 

Did she just say… couple? Oh-my-god.

“Should I ask what an “a small couple holiday gathering thing” is? Or should I just go with it?” Natasha answered casually handing back the documents. 

“Eh. You find out sooner or later. We think one of the couples, or maybe just one of them, is Hydra. We don't know if she is. But that’s your job to find out. Either she isn't and we ignore it, or she is and we….” Maria looked at them with a look and Wanda could only nod at the other woman. 

“Sound easy enough. Are you okay with all of this?” Natasha replied with a soft voice turning to Wanda with a small smile. Wanda wasn't really sure what to answer. Part of her really didn’t want to. But at the same time, she didn’t want to disappoint them by saying no. 

“Yeah I guess so” Wanda answered with a small smile. Clearly, they could tell she was unsure about the answer because Natasha smiled at her again before saying. 

“It's going to be fun. A romantic vacation. Laying on the beach, doing small adventures together. Barely a mission at all.” The day she talked sounded so genuine it was hard not to believe. Besides, what was the worst that could happen right? 

When they landed at Lanzarote Wanda was hit by a surprisingly warm weather. She had never been to anything like this. But it was warm and actually quite interesting there. A lot of small mountains it looked like. A lot of lava rocks. Sand. White houses. It was just so much to look at the whole taxi drive to the hotel. 

Their hotel was actually a decent-sized resort named “Dorada” in the south end of the island. Their room was a beautiful suite with one big bed to share. She hadn’t actually thought about the idea of having to share a bed with the redhead and it gave her some butterflies realizing she was now actually Natasha's girlfriend. Or at least their aliases were. 

“So. Guess it’s just unpacking before going to the dinner with the whatever this club gathering thing is.” Natasha said as she started looking around in the room opening every single thing that could be opened and inspected. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Wanda said throwing the suitcase on the right side of the bed, closet to the door. She was just about to open her baggage when she noticed Natasha staring at her intensely. 

“Did you want this side?” Wanda asked almost a bit thrown off by the very intense look from the redhead. The woman shook her head before going. 

“No, no. take it. It’s fine.” Natasha said before slowly going back to inspecting the small coffee table. 

“It doesn’t seem fine. You take it.” Wanda said before moving her bag to the other side. Natasha lifted her head again to stare at her for a few seconds before smiling softly. 

“Thank you. I'm just used to always having Clint or Steve with me. They always let me pick whatever side first.” Natasha explained with a small smile. Wanda could only nod at her. If Natasha wanted that that was fine by her. She didn’t mind either way. 

“So, ready to go out and mingle, Rachel?” Natasha said with a small smile as she moved over to the bed looking at Wanda with a playful look in her eyes. 

“Very much so. What about you, Laura?” Wanda said with a small wink, grabbing one of her more summer blouses she had brought with her. She watched as Natasha moved her nose before replying with a huff. 

“Out of every name on this planet they could have given me name the didn’t have so many expectations to live up to” Natasha looked at her with a serious look. Wanda knew she was referring to Laura Barton, Clint's wife and Natasha's closest friends in real life. 

“You are quite incredible yourself. But yeah Laura is maybe a bit much to live up to.” Wanda teased back making Natasha laugh softly. 

The redhead turned around before dragging off her own top leaving her in just her bra and Wanda almost dropped her shirt by the sight of the woman in front of her. Okay, she seriously needed to focus now. 

“We need to talk about our backstories.” Natasha started as she started to look through her suitcase. Knowing she couldn’t just stand there staring at Natasha's ridiculously toned back Wanda could only look down in her own suitcase hiding her red face as she pretended to look for something as she talked to the other woman. 

“Like what? We are dating. Been for a couple years. Do we need much more?” Wanda asked trying to keep her voice as normal as possible. 

“I am talking about your accent.” Wanda lifted her head when she heard the voice again and ended up just inches away from Natasha's face who was staring at her with a serious look on her face. She had not heard the woman move at all. And now having her inches away from her face made Wanda's heart wanting to skip a beat. Or just stop honestly. 

“What do you mean? You said it was getting better?” Wanda said with a small sigh, trying to not sound as fluttered as she was feeling inside. 

“It is. But I can still hear it. When you are in a mood.” Natasha said giving her a grin, knowing very well that look was making Wanda annoyed.

“What does “a mood” mean,” Wanda mumbled back, pushing Natasha out of the way as she walked past her. 

“Annoyed. Like you are now” Natasha said with a smirk making Wanda grab the closest pillow from the couch and throw it at the woman. Natasha blocked it easily of course. And the look she gave Wanda as she did so made Wanda want to sink into the ground. Or more correctly sink into the redhead’s arms. 

“Do you speak either Slovak or Czech?” Natasha said finally after Wanda had collected herself some more. 

“I guess I know some of both. I mean they are not that different. Both Slavic.” Wanda answered slowly. She knew Natasha was well aware they were Slavic. And she knew Natasha were already quite proficient in Sokovian, even though she had no idea where the woman picked that up. She was guessing she also could speak Slovak or Czech herself so why she wanted her to do it she had no idea. 

“Okay, then you are from Slovakia,” Natasha said looking at her with a serious look. 

“But why?” Wanda asked with an unsure voice. She wasn't sure if she was so comfortable with this. 

“Because if anyone picks up your accent and you can't explain it that’s bad news. But we also can't go around saying you are from Sokovia. People know about what happened there.” Natasha stopped and looked at her for a second before she walked up to her and grabbed her wrist softly. “And most importantly. I don't want to make you feel like we are bringing up your past. Okay?” Natasha said softly looking at her with a kind look. Wanda nodded with a small half-smile. 

“Perfect. Ready for our dinner date then?” Natasha said winking at her happily before walking towards the door. 

Okay, so she was actually doing this now.   
Lord help her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, what is this love? Like so many kudos! Thank you so much. I really shouldn’t be writing on this. But this is just so fun and light-hearted. No so complicated like the other once I should write on. 
> 
> Red/S-B

Natasha was the biggest flirt. Or correction "Laura" was the biggest flirt. She was so bobbly walking around talking to everyone at the party. It was around 20 couples on this retreat trip according to one of the staff Wanda talked to, but she still didn't know much about the whole event.

"So when I saw her I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. Even if my friend, and her _teacher,_ was right there!" Natasha was laughing with a man as she talked about Wanda with a soft voice. "Right babe?" Natasha turned to her licking her own lips as she winked at her.

Holy shit Natasha was going to be the death of her.

"Don't make me blush Laur," Wanda replied turning her head away from them actually feeling her cheeks burn.

"So what are your plans for the next days? Going to join some of the planned trips and activities with the retreat or just lounge on the beach?" The man asked looking at Natasha with an intense stare. Wanda liked his British accent a lot. It was cute.

"Oh, we are for sure going to join some of the activities. What is the point of being here if we aren't doing anything _fun."_ Natasha said with a small wink. The man laughed softly before nodding in agreement.

"My partner, Carl, is a very big fan of surfing so I think we are going to do that tomorrow. And then we are, of course, joining the tour on Wednesday and Friday." The man continued to talk and Wanda tried her best to focus on what he was saying. Still, she felt her head drift when she in the corner of her eye noticed Natasha had turned her head away from the man and was scanning the room. She could feel Natasha's body being on edge beside her even if she looked completely collected.

Wanda was just about to reply to the man when she felt Natasha squeeze her leg softly making her turn her head in the same direction the redhead was. A blond and a brunette walked into the room hand in hand, and Wanda recognized them as the target they were going to watch.

"Harrie! Lexie, over here!" The man yelled across the room, earning a small smirk from Natasha who watched the couple move over the floor. Was this just insane timing or was Natasha just this good knowing they actually knew each other and had on purpose connected with the man because of it?

"Of course, you would find the other lesbian couple and flit with them immediately." The blond said with a small laugh as they joined their table.

"This is Rachel and Laura." The man said with a laugh pointing at the two of them. Wanda lifted her head with a small wave and she watched as Natasha straightened up beside her and smiled at them with a big, charming smile.

"Nice to meet the two of you. As Peter said, I'm Harrie, short for Harriet, and this is my wife, Lexie." The brunette said with a small smile. "Where is carl?" she said it the man looking at him with a small look.

"He is changing. Wanted to make a big statement." Peter said with a grimace making the other couple laugh.

"You guys know each other?" Natasha said looking at them with something Wanda recognized as a small suspicious look.

"Yes, we do. Carl and I worked together before." Harrie said with a small smile before continuing. "we are those gay couples that come in a package deal. We love doing things like this together. So even though Lanzarote is quite far from America, we just had to." She said getting a nod from Peter before he added.

"I especially wanted to go on this one because my family liked to travel to Lanzarote so I was here multiple times when I was a child. The Canari islands is a very popular for us coldblooded British people." Peter looked at them and Natasha giggled beside Wanda. She actually _giggled._ The Black Widow giggled. And god Wanda actually felt her heart race in her chest listening to the redhead laugh with the most incredible sound in the world.

"Where are you from? You sound American, but you have an undertone of something else." Harrie said pointing at Wanda. Natasha turned to her giving her a tiny grin that only Wanda saw before she tilted her head, waiting for her to answer.

"I was born in Slovakia before I moved to New York when I was 8," Wanda said with a small smile getting a small nod from Natasha. The redhead smiled at her softly, but for a second Wanda saw her lift her eyebrow and Wanda knew very well what she wanted from her.

She wasn't too big of a fan of messing with peoples head. But at the same time, this was part of her mission. Harrie seemed very on top of her already, and they just met. But it could only also be her being nice and she was just jumping to conclusions.

Wanda didn't have much time to look into her head barely seeing anything before Natasha nudged her carefully again. The redhead gave her a small, concerned look. "Sorry what?" Wanda answered feeling a bit confused realizing they were all looking at her.

"They asked you what you're doing now love," Natasha said with a soft voice leaning over and catching her lips softly on her own. Wanda's heart almost stopped as she felt Natasha's lips on hers, making her stutter even more as she tried to collect herself to answer.

"Ehhh…. I… just finished my studies and I just very recently got a new job…" She drifted when she met Natasha's big, beautiful eyes. They were staring straight at her and she couldn't get herself to open her mouth again when Natasha smiled at her softly.

"You're cute when you're feeling awkward." Natasha said with a small smile leaning over for the second time this time kissing her on the cheek softly before whispering. "are you okay?" She turned back to the group and Wanda could only nod back at her.

"She is very cute. But let's be real I think we all would feel a bit fluttered having a woman like you as a girlfriend." Harrie said with a small laugh earning a big "HEY" from her wife who pushed her making everyone laugh.

After the dinner, Natasha and Wanda moved back to their room together. It was getting late, and while it was only 16pm EST time, where they came from, Wanda was exhausted from all the travelling. She loved being back in Europe even if it was a completely different part of it.

"Did you see anything?" Natasha said as she slowly started to undress herself.

"Not really. I didn't have much time. She seemed calm. But I mean if she is a skilled spy I wouldn't be able to just feel her nerves and feelings right." Wanda replied slowly. Natasha nodded turning to her with a serious look.

"I don't like how they seem to know each other. While I would love to go through both of their rooms, we need to join them surfing tomorrow morning. But I still don't like it." Natasha said. Her voice was clearly very on edge and Wanda as actually surprised she was so on edge as she was.

"Nat are you okay?" Wanda tried looking at the woman with a concerned look.

"What do you mean!" Natasha snapped and Wanda felt the harsh voice right in her chest as Natasha growled at her. Shocked by the outburst Wanda backed off.

"Sorry Wanda I didn't mean to" Natasha immediately tried to take it back but Wanda could only look at her before nodding.

"Just forget that I asked," Wanda mumbled before she turned around to crawl into bed. She flicked her wrist and the light shut off so she didn't need to look at the redhead anymore. She didn't know why that had hurt her so much, but it really had. She felt attacked and it just felt so unfair. She just wanted to make sure Natasha was okay.

She turned her back to Natasha's side before trying to push out Natasha from her head as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I snapped" she heard Natasha whispered as the redhead curled up beside her and wrapped her arms around the girl. She didn't turn around to look at the woman. She wanted to. She really did. She wanted to curl up in the redhead's arm and tell her it was fine and she wasn't mad and she forgave her. But she didn't move. Instead, she listened to Natasha let out a small, defeated sight before she turned around away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually blown away by how this is received. Like all the comments and hits is kinda insane for my standards. But thank you all so much. Also… this chapter is why this one is rated m and not t btw. xD
> 
> Red

Wanda woke up looking straight into two green very awake eyes. Natasha was staring at her as Wanda stretchered her arms over her head.

"Well, you seem….awake," Wanda mumbled looking at the redhead who smiled at her. "When did you wake up?" Wanda yawned trying to smile back at the redhead who was still very much looking at her.

"Not that long ago. You move a lot in your sleep." Natasha said back with a small laugh making Wanda roll her eyes.

"Good to know." She mumbled making Natasha laugh at her grumpy tone. "what time is it?" Wanda asked curious, noticing the sun outside didn't seem to even be fully up. Or at least it seemed low.

"Just past six. We went to bed around 10." Natasha replied as she threw a leg out of bed.

Right. She was one of those people who just jumped out of bed not needing any time laying around on their phone. Great.

"I need to move. I'm restless." Natasha continued as she started to look around in her back. Wanda could only watch her as the woman started to pick out clothes. She had no idea why Natasha was even telling her this because was it one thing Wanda didn't want to do now was moving. Or getting out of bed.

"Please join me for a morning run." Natasha turned around and stared straight at Wanda as she spoke. Had she just said run? As in jogging? At 6 in the morning? Right now? That sounded like a terrible idea.

"Nat we are going surfing in like 4 hours. Why do you need to run now?" Wanda realized her tone was a lot whinier than she was planning on, but the last thing she wanted was to get out of bed.

"Please. For me?" Natasha looked at her with big eyes. And the fact that the world most dangerous woman was now currently begging Wanda to do something was actually a bit crazy as well as making her feel extremely bad for even thinking about saying no.

"Fine. But only if you buy me breakfast after." Wanda mumbled as she tried to push herself up from the bed.

"Deal!"

Natasha was no fun running with. Wanda actually hated training with the other woman because she had no chance in hell to keep up with her. One thing was training combat, where the redhead was just running circles around her. But at least then Natasha was teaching her something, and Wanda felt herself actually getting better. But when it came to sessions like normal workouts in their studio or like cardio it was impossible to keep up. She was so unbelievably well trained and her stamina was not human. She was feeling like she was on a never-ending catchup run even though Natasha never even seemed to break a sweat. She could literally go on for hours. Wanda had seen her go on for hours. It was just not normal.

Wanda felt like she was dying as she finally reached café bar thing just outside of the resort. It had only been a 40-minute run. But the heat as well as the quite high phase Natasha had pushed her at was killing her. it was a reason why Wanda never trained cardio with Natasha or Steve. It was basically just her embarrassing herself in front of them. Why would she do that to herself?

"What do you want?" Natasha asked in a way to chipper and high energy voice as Wanda fell down on a chair.

"How about a new lung," Wanda said glaring at Natasha as the woman looked at her. How could she be standing there barely looked like she even moved?

"That I don't have. But I can buy you a nice breakfast?" Natasha said with a small wink making Wanda only turn away from her making Natasha laugh loudly.

Even if Wanda was feeling like she was dying, she and Natasha ended up having a really nice breakfast together. It was only 7:30 when they finished their meal, and the island was just barely starting to wake up. It was a lovely way to start the day, not counting her failing lungs. She liked spending time with Natasha. She really did. Just the two of them.

She knew they needed to work and she couldn't just sit here and enjoy this as if it was a real vacation. But she really appreciated the time they now had to just not focus on the fact that they now "new friends" might be Hydra. Besides, it gave her a small hope that maybe one day she and Natasha could actually go on a real vacation together somewhere in the future.

When the time moved closer to 10am Wanda and Natasha moved back into their room. They needed to figure out what the plan was for today. They were going surfing. With both Carl and Peter, and Harrie and Lexie. That meant all of them were together. The odds for something to happen was very low. But it was still there. Hopefully, some of them would dop some helpful information.

It was hard for Wanda to believe that Harrie and Lexie or maybe even Carl or Peter could be bad. All four of them lit up as they saw Wanda and Natasha move over to the bus, and both couples immediately started going on about how they were so happy they were joining them. This really didn't feel like dangerous people.

Wanda had never been surfing before, in fact, she didn't even think she was a very good swimmer. So now having to do this in front of those four, as well as the other couples that were going AND the instructors. This was actually going to be a nightmare.

Of course, Natasha was loving this. The second she got the wetsuit on Wanda could literally feel the confidence flowing out of the redhead as she walked across the beach. She seemed so at home here, and when Carl walked up to her with the same confidence the two of them were literally lighting up the whole beach.

The beach was on the north side of the island and a lot windier. It was all sorts of water activities going on here, so clearly this was the place to be. Still, even with the best equipment and ideal water and wind combination, it didn't hide the fact that most of them, including Wanda, had no idea what the hell they were doing.

Besides Wanda, Natasha, and the two other couples, four others from their gathering club had joined them at the surf lesson. It was a wide verity of the couples on this retreat, and Wanda had ended up beside one of the older women who was here with her husband. She was in her 60s and she seemed very nice. She talked about her previous trips as well as all the people she had met while travelling as the two of them were trying to figure out how to balance on the boards. Wanda was wondering if the older woman had been in this club thing a long time because this actually seemed like something Wanda would have enjoyed outside of work as well.

While most of them were still on solid ground trying to learn the absolute basic, Natasha, or Laura, had already challenged Carl to get out into the water showing off their skills in front of everybody. They didn't seem to care that the rest of them couldn't even stand on the board yet as they played around in the water like two kids.

Wanda had never seen Natasha so lively before. While she knew Natasha had to keep the energy up to match her alias's character it had to be some truth in the way she was running around with Carl. Her eyes were shining so happily as she was riding the waves. And it really did seem like she had a lot of fun.

She watched carefully as Natasha jumped up on her board without any problems, riding the wave towards the beach. Even in a wetsuit that as covering most of her body Wanda could see the outline of her toned body. It hugged her in the most beautiful way, and she couldn't help but stare intensely at her as Natasha walked out of the water with her board under her arm as if she was taken out of an actual movie. With water dripping from her tightly braided hair and her suit gripping around her curves only empathizing with the perfect figure. She was absolutely breathtaking and Wanda could feel her body aching, wanting so badly to touch the redhead.

"So. That was fun." Natasha grinned at her as she walked up to Wanda after a long day of surfing. Wanda had given up half throughout the day. instead spending her day on the beach sunbathing with Lexie while Peter and Harrie had continued for a bit before walking into the close by town to get some drinks for the group. They had just returned when the rest of the surfing team had finished for the day and handed them a bottle of water each.

"I would hope so considering you two were out there for hours not even looking at us boring people," Peter said hitting his boyfriend softly making Carl laugh.

Wanda smiled at the two of them and she couldn't help but feel her cheek get slightly red as Natasha met her eyes. "Well, I'm not going to complain about the view from my board. Saw a very hot brunette as I rode towards the beach." Natasha said moving over to Wanda before closing the distance completely kissing Wanda softly.

Wanda's legs almost gave up under her as she felt her soft lips on hers and she almost let out a small moan before stopping herself, remembering it was people around and she had to keep it together.

"Well, I am not complaining about what I saw either. Water dripping of you is very hot." Wanda mumbled back leaning into Natasha, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible to make it sure it sounded like she at least had flirted with the redhead before, and not actually decided just a few days ago she was gonna be Natasha's pretend girlfriend.

She could literally feel the grin on Natasha's face as Natasha kissed her neck softly before whispering just loud enough to make sure the two other couples could hear her. "well how about I make you be the one dripping and soaked later?"

Before Wanda could even process what Natasha had just said the redhead caught her lips again, and this time actually dragging out a moan from her.

Realizing what she had just done Wanda pulled back, feeling herself getting redder by the second. Natasha grinned at her before winking at her, making Wanda feeling even more flustered than before.

"How about you two don't start fucking each other on the beach and we get you over and into the bus before it leaves without us," Harrie said with a strict tone shaking Wanda out of her haze. Her eyes widened and face getting warm listening to the other woman speak about her like that. And she felt so utterly embarrassed by the fact that Natasha had pulled a moan out of her in only a few seconds in front of people she didn't even know.

Natasha did not seem faced by the audience that and been watching her literally kiss Wanda into submission with two kisses and one sentence. If anything she seemed proud of herself as she walked over to the bus making sure to swing her hips some more as she walked in front of Wanda.

"I don't think so." Harrie grabbed her shoulder just as Wanda tried to take the seat beside Natasha. "I don't trust you two and your fingers beside each other." Harrie continued slipping down beside the redhead making the redhead laugh softly before winking at Wanda who only tried to hide her face from the others.

Still, a bit thrown off guard Wanda took a seat by Carl leaving both Peter and Lexie confused before they let out a sigh taking a row to themselves.

Even if she couldn't sit by Natasha talking with Carl wasn't half bad. He seemed like a cool guy. Very extroverted and talked quite a lot, not that Wanda minded. She could see Natasha talk to Harrie softly. And she seemed way more relaxed now than before. Still, 15 minutes into the drive back to the hotel Natasha leaned onto the window closing her eyes as she seemed to try to get a few minutes of sleep or rest.

Back at the resort Wanda and Natasha walked over to the elevator trailed by the two other couples. All the houses on this island seemed fairly low. Only a couple stories high. Their hotel was on the highest four stories, but it was really long with long corridors on rooms on each side. She didn't know how many rooms that were here, but it seemed like quite a few.

"Where are you staying?" Natasha said as she pushed the 3-floor button on the elevator before Peter pressed the 4th.

"Think we have the room more or less right above you two," Peter said pointing at Lexie and Harrie. Harrie nodded affirmatively before saying.

"Yeah, I believe so too. But we are on floor 3 if you didn't get that already." She said with a small laugh. Natasha nodded back before they said their byes to the boys and they exited the lift.

"So you guys on this floor too then," Lexie said with a small smile and Wanda nodded before pointing down the hall.

"Pretty far down." She said matching Lexie's soft tone. She watched as Harrie lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really. We are down there as well. Just round the first corner." She started as she slowly started to move down the hall. It was like ten doors away from the elevator and one corner away before Harrie and Lexie stopped in front of the door.

Wanda wasn't planning on doing any small talking and was just about to keep going before she felt Natasha gripping her wrist softly stopping her movements.

"What are you two doing tomorrow? Going on the tour as well?" the redhead asked looking at them. Wanda looked at her almost surprised by the question. They both knew the answer to that question, they had already told them at least two times before.

"Yes, we are. I'm really excited to see the caves and the crabs." Lexie started as she pulled the keycard from her purse before she pushed the handle down and the door open.

Wanda felt the grip around her wrist loosen before Natasha said with a small smile. "guess we will see you tomorrow then if we don't see you at dinner. We have a reservation at the fancy restaurant in just under an hour." Harrie nodded shortly while Lexie looked at them smiling. Natasha turned around before she started walking Wanda following close behind.

Their room was another two turns away from the other couple and the second Natasha closed the door behind them she let out a small sigh.

"Well, now we know where they all are staying." She before throwing her towel over a chair.

"That's why you stopped me?" Wanda said turning to the redhead with a confused look. The woman nodded softly back.

"I had to make sure they weren't lying. Not that it would matter much anyway. Planted a bug in her bag so." Natasha said casually as she turned to the mirror to slowly start to unbraid her hair.

"You did what now?" Wanda said looking at her with big eyes. Since when did Natasha even have time to do that? When did she even bring that? As if Natasha was the one reading minds she looked at her with a small laugh before answering the question Wanda hadn't even gotten time to ask.

"On the bus when we were talking. She dropped some other _maybe_ useful information. Felt like a lot of noise. Don't know if it will be helpful. But at least now, if I want to, I can keep an eye on her." Natasha said casually as she worked on her hair. Wanda could only nod at that. She was barely following. But she knew Natasha knew what she was doing. She trusted her.

Wanda knew she looking at Natasha but didn't realize she was staring like she was before Natasha met her eyes in the mirror. The redhead turned around slowly, and Wanda almost chocked on air when she saw the dangerous and hungry look in the other woman's eyes.

"But seems like your eyes are glued to somebody else. _Not_ your target." Natasha said with a low voice moving over to Wanda who was still standing awkwardly in the entrance hall of their suite. She hadn't moved since they got to their room. And she could definitely not get her body to move now, feeling completely hypnotized by Natasha's big green eyes eying her up and down letting her eyes scan every single part of her body.

She gulped as Natasha closed the distance completely before looking into her eyes whispering into her lips. "How about Laura shows Rachel how sexy she could look dripping as well since your eyes were so hungrily ogling me when I was wet by the ocean earlier today."

Wanda let out a small gasp as Natasha pushed her up against the wall locking her arms to her side and glueing her body up against the wall leaving her as an already shaking mess under the redhead's body. She felt Natasha move her hand between her legs and she was already feeling the heat between her legs as Natasha teasingly moved her hand up against her thigh.

"Nat… I." Wanda stuttered before Natasha kissed her again. This time deepening the kiss sucking on Wanda's lip before making Wanda moan loudly.

"So needy. But we have a dinner reservation in 20 minutes." Natasha mumbled pulling away slowly. Wanda looked at her with big eyes as Natasha stepped back completely. She felt so empty and l cold without Natasha's arms and body on her. and she wanted Natasha to take her right now, she could even do it up against the wall if it meant she could feel her hands on her again.

"I'm guessing you want to take a shower since I took one at the beach while I changed out of my wetsuit." She continued winking at the woman as she walked over to the bed.

Wanda only looked at her before swallowing hard. Right. Shower.

She needed a shower.

A really fucking cold one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was kinda supposed to be mainly fluff and shit, but if you know me and have read ANY other of my works you know I don't give Natasha a break. Like actually ever. Aka this chapter is me breaking Nat some more. I'm not sorry, and I do not regret anything. (But I am trying to push some fluffy things into it as well) (this is also just kinda introducing Natasha for some other of the instalments of the series so ya know)
> 
> Red

When Wanda opened the door from the bathroom after her shower. Natasha was sitting in a chair with her eyes closed and her phone face down on her lap. She looked like she was sleeping. Still, when she heard the other woman join her she turned around in her seat and looked at her with a small smile.

"Long shower? Did you spend 15 minutes shampooing your hair…. Or were you doing something else with that high power showerhead?" Natasha smirked at her when Wanda felt her face redden turning around from the redhead. She didn't want to have this conversation now, or ever. Even if she was right….

"Does it matter?" Wanda mumbled as she walked over to the mirror to brush and dry her hair with the towel so it looked slightly presentable.

Natasha just laughed before she joined her by the mirror leaning over her shoulder meeting her eyes in the reflection. She was smiling softly and continued watching over Wanda's shoulder as Wanda slowly applied some light makeup.

Natasha had finished up when Wanda was showering. And Wanda couldn't help but admire her in the mirror while she continued to apply her makeup. Natasha's hair was quite long now, reaching just below her shoulders. She had dyed it in a more brow shade than the more vibrant orange she had before. Wanda had always wondered what shade of red her natural hair colour really was. Or if it even was red. Natasha had now styled it with some soft waves framing her beautiful face. It seemed so effortless on Natasha all the time.

Wanda had noticed how Natasha used very minimal makeup. She only used it when she had any public appearances and even then it was usually just some eyeliner, mascara and maybe a red lip. Not that Natasha really needed anything at all. She was absolutely stunning and Wanda could with her hand on her heart say she hadn't seen anyone quite as beautiful as Natasha before.

"Ready to go?" Natasha asked as Wanda finished off with a small spray of her favourite perfume. She turned around and nodded at Natasha with a small smile. Wanda noticed how Natasha's eyes were just lingering for a while before finally moved

The dinner was nice. It really was. It was a beautiful restaurant inside the resort. Wanda hadn't actually been to something like this before. It's been a while since she went out to eat. The Avengers liked to just order things to them instead of going out so this was new for her.

She tried to enjoy it. She really did. But it was hard when Natasha, who sat on the other side of the table, very clearly wasn't. Even before they got down to the restaurant, Natasha had seemed off, somehow. She wasn't able to place what seemed to be wrong with the other woman, but she seemed… not distracted, because if anything the woman seemed to have blacked out of reality more than once in the 3 minutes they had spent walking from the room to finding their table. It just seemed very wrong. And it was worrying her. A. Lot.

They ended up ordering two appetizers to share and then two main courses. And while the food was delicious, by the time they got the main course Natasha just poked it a few times before stopping completely. Unlike a lot of times when Wanda had been out with Natasha, the redhead didn't seem to pay attention to her surroundings at all. Her eyes were empty, staring into nothing most of the time. Sometimes she also just closed her eyes for a few seconds before she slowly opened them again, almost as if the woman tried to shut everything off around her.

They had talked a bit at the start of the dinner, but after a while, Natasha wasn't even able to keep up the conversation anymore cutting her sentences short or just not answering at all. And at the end of the dinner, Wanda wasn't sure what to do. It was impossible to focus on anything other than the woman in front of her, who was clearly so distracted with something else, and Wanda didn't know what to do with herself.

All she could do was nod at the waiter when she asked if they wanted the meal to go before they ended up paying and leaving. Natasha had barely looked at the bill in front of her before she had tossed some on the table, not waiting for any change. And while Wanda hadn't gotten the chance to get a good look at what she had left behind, she could see it was at least 4 bills and 3 of them had seemed blue. If that had been 70 euro, which she thought she had pictured out of that fast look on the table, that was almost 30% in tips if her math was right.

The second they got into the room Natasha almost aggressively turned off the lights before she literally fell onto the bed. Wanda could feel her heart ache as Natasha curled up under the cover hiding her head into the pillow not looking at Wanda once.

Wanda had no idea what was wrong with the woman, and while she wanted to ask she was hesitant after Natasha had snapped at her last time. Instead, Wanda carefully moved over the floor to the minibar to put the leftovers in the fridge before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she finished and returned to the room, Natasha had curled up into a smaller ball still hiding under the cover. And knowing better than to disturb her, Wanda very carefully and slowly moved over to her side of the bed before turning in for the night.

The next morning Wanda didn't wake up to two green eyes looking at her. Instead, she woke up to Natasha still curled up on her side with her back towards Wanda, not even lifting her head when Wanda pushed herself up in the bed to get a better look at her.

Natasha was lying in bed with her eyes wide open. It was actually quite a scary sight. She was clearly very awake but her eyes were not fixed on anything just filled with what Wanda could only identify as pain. She didn't move. She didn't even blink. The only way you could tell she wasn't dead was her back rising and falling in what Wanda thought was an unnatural fast phase.

A look at her phone told Wanda they had actually overslept. The bus for the tour was leaving at 8:15 and now it was already 7:55am. Having a fast inner debate about what to do Wanda ended up slipping out of bed before going into the bathroom to put some water in her face and give Natasha some time.

By the time she came back Natasha had pushed herself up from the bed and was brushing off her shirt. Natasha hadn't even changed out of her clothes last night, and it didn't seem like she was planning on changing out of them now either.

Just going with the flow Wanda pulled out a random top and some shorts before grabbing the bag they were bringing with them. It had some sunscreen in it, a small bottle of water Wanda got from the fridge, two rather big towels, and a small handgun Natasha had hidden in there as well.

Wanda moved out of the room with Natasha trailing her. The whole morning had gone on without a single word exchanged, and Wanda wasn't sure if she liked this. She was worried, but when Natasha didn't even talk to her it was hard to really do anything at all.

They had just closed another corner when they watched a door in front of them open and Harrie poke her head out followed by Lexie a second later. Lexie's face lit up when she saw them, waving happily as she closed the door behind her wife.

"Good morning you two!" Harrie said with a chipper voice as she joined Wanda as they continued to walk.

"Morning Harrie" Wanda answered with a small grimace trying to sound as normal as possible, ignoring the fact the redhead was in a very obvious bad shape. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but clearly, Harrie wasn't stupid and immediately she tilted her head before asking.

"What's wrong?" Her voice sounded genuinely worried and Wanda looked at her with a small, defeated voice.

"Laura just doesn't feel great. It happens sometimes, but it always makes me worried." Wanda said trying to make it sound less dramatic, even if she in reality really felt scared by the whole thing.

"Oh, sweetheart I know wha-" Harrie got cut off when they heard a loud voice behind them.

"LAURA!" Wanda spun around the same second she watched Natasha stumble, giving her a small fraction of a second to catch herself on the wall before she crashed with the floor, eyes rolled back in her head.

Wanda sprinted the small distance between her and Harrie, and Natasha and Lexie, as fast as her legs could possibly move. She watched as Lexie tried to move Natasha's body away from the wall she had fallen into. Natasha had lost all colour in her face and Wanda could feel her heart race in her chest as she closed the distance.

"Shit, Laur." Wanda fell down on her knees beside the unconscious woman. She let one hand rest on her forehead as she slowly lifted her head on her lap feeling the woman breath weakly in her arms.

What the hell had just happened?

This was bad. This was really, really bad.

She could hear Lexie and Harrie move around and talk to her. She could hear them ask at least 20 questions including what was wrong if they should call for a medic, or get somebody to help her move her. She knew the answer had to be no. She knew she couldn't risk having another person sticking their nose into this case. If she had to move her, she had to do it herself. And she needed to make Harrie and Lexie back off.

"It's okay." Wanda tried hearing her voice shake as she spoke. "It's okay." She tried again. This time actually sounding slightly convincing.

"I know it seems very dramatic, but I promise this sometimes happens. She just needs rest. If she pushes herself too hard, Laura…" Wanda trailed, not sure what to even say at this point.

"I just need to make sure she didn't get hurt in the fall," Wanda said slowly, biting her lip as she tried to figure out how the hell she was going to move the woman. She knew she couldn't actually lift Natasha. Or at least not from this angle. Not alone, not without any help. But she didn't want any of them close to Natasha when she was so defenceless. She didn't trust them enough, and she was well aware she couldn't defend them if they actually went to hurt Natasha if they tried to help move the woman.

Wanda knew she could use her powers as a boost. She could lift her easily with them. But what if they noticed it? It's not like the red mist from her hands was hard to spot. Not to mention that the more power she summoned the redder her eyes turned. So unless she could both hide her hands and keep the power level so low her eyes didn't change colour, they would notice.

"Lexie, could you give me the towel from my bag?" Wanda asked, trying to keep her almost desperate voice under control. The older woman gave her a concerned nod before slowly pulling out the towel.

Really happy they had chosen the big towels now, Wanda slowly covered most of Natasha's body with the towel, begging the dark blue colour of the fabric would hide her glowing hands as she slipped her arms under the redhead's limp body.

Getting up from the ground with this much weight would be heavy. While Natasha wasn't very big, nor heavy, and in general had a very tiny build, it was still a very heavy position to move from since her legs were literally underneath her whole body.

Closing her eyes to try to eliminate her red eyes completely from the equation, Wanda let out a groan as she moved. She could feel her whole body tense when she tried to stand up, immediately surprised by how unforgiving this position really was. Using the absolute bare minimum amount of her powers to help with the weight she could feel she was pushing herself way beyond what was good for her. Begging she couldn't collapse by the weight, she felt her powers lift even more of the weight, hoping she didn't push the power too much.

She let out another groan as she finally was standing, feeling her own head slightly spinning. The combination of both the weight and trying to contain her power was not a good match, but now that she was actually standing it wasn't so bad.

Natasha wasn't as heavy as she thought she would be. It was hard to get up from the floor, but now that she was here standing up she could very easily move without using more than a small relief from her power to keep Natasha as steady as possible. In fact, she was positive she could have carried her like this without any of her power. But to keep Natasha as safe as possible she decided to still have it there to keep it as a support.

The walk to the room was not far and it didn't take long before Wanda was pushing down the handle on their room and could finally lay Natasha down on their bed.

"Thank you for helping me, but I promise she is fine," Wanda said, almost pushing Harrie and Lexie out of the room. She needed them to leave. Preferably so quick they could still catch the bus for the tour.

"Like I said. This has happened before. And I promise everything will be fine. She just needs to rest. Besides, I don't want you guys to miss the tour." Wanda continued taking the bag out of Lexie's hand with a small smile.

Clearly very hesitant the two looked at Wanda with big eyes and Wanda could feel her inside boil.

"Come on, you told us so many times how much you wanted to see the caves. She is going to be fine. Come on, out you go." Wanda said, looking at them, this time a lot more convincing.

"Okay," Lexie said finally, making Wanda let out a small sigh of relief as the pair turned their heads to the hallway.

"But then we are getting you two souvenirs so you two don't miss out too much!" Lexie said turning around looking at Wanda with a small smile.

Wanda smiled back as she watched them finally walk down the hall. If it weren't for the circumstances she really would have liked Lexie. She seemed very nice. But she couldn't focus on that now. She needed to focus on Natasha. Because she needed to find out what the hell had happened


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean of course the longest chapter would be the one where I break Nat. Like, obviously. I should maybe do some more home is where the heart is, updates but whatever. I like this fluff more… no that this is actually fluff but whatever.
> 
> I've also been stuck on this chapter for around a week now which is kinda frustrating (which also means I wrote this BEFORE this week's episode of wandaviz, okay. Like, want no shit about that even though obviously this isn't canon in any way I just wanted to say that.) I don't know why but I've been struggling a lot with it. I do want It to work though because even though this series doesn't really have a timeline and stuff I still imagine in my head that this is like the first of them all. Like I imagine this isn't that long after Ultron and this is kinda like the first, first, time the two of them kinda starts flirting in this whole Nat Wanda series.
> 
> Red

Wanda let out a small sigh as she walked into the room again turning the lights off as she entered the room. Natasha was lying in the middle of the big bed, exactly where Wanda had left her. She had fallen asleep it seemed like. Wanda wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. But at least her breath sounded somewhat stronger than before.

Debating what to do, Wanda ended up crawling into bed beside Natasha making sure to tuck her under the cover before she slowly wrapped her arms around the woman with a small sad face.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there before she felt Natasha move in her arms. Surprised by the movement, Wanda loosened her arms around the girl and looked down. The woman was moving now clearly awake hiding her face in her hands letting out a few small noises.

"Nat?" Wanda tried leaning forwards. Before she got to get a better look at her she felt Natasha push her away before stumbling out of bed before almost running into the bathroom leaving Wanda even more confused behind.

Natasha slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. And while Wanda didn't want to push Natasha too much, the sounds that came from the bathroom were more worrisome than the fear of Natasha screaming at her later.

Flicking her hand with her powers the door slammed open just as fast as Natasha had closed it, and the sight that met Wanda was absolutely heartbreaking.

Natasha was on her knees leaning over the toilet with her whole body shaking as she threw up. Whining loudly before she fell to the side, covering her entire head as she fell to the floor for the second time today.

"Natasha!" Wanda was by her side in mere seconds. Thankfully she was conscious this time but she was shaking as she continued to hold over the right side of her face and head with tears streaming down her face.

Wanda had never seen the woman cry before. And Wanda had witnessed Natasha taking a bullet and she hadn't even lifted an eyebrow when she did.

"Come here," Wanda whispered as she slowly moved Natasha away from between the toilet with the help of her powers, lifting her head onto her lap to elevate it from the floor.

Natasha didn't even look at her as she moved her. and she only continued to shake, curling up even more as if she tried to hide herself from something. Her breathing was heavy. And with a hand on her back, it was like Wanda could feel the pain the woman was in even if she wasn't actually using her powers.

While she was very clearly in pain the last thing Wanda wanted was to have the woman lying on the bathroom floor in their hotel room. Instead, she slowly lifted Natasha up from the floor with her powers trying to keep her as stable as possible, both flushing the toilet, and making sure the blinds and curtains were closed as she for the second time laid Natasha in their bed.

This time Wanda moved over to the other side of the bed, making sure Natasha was closest to the bathroom door before joining her. She closed the distance between them and cuddled up close to the redhead letting the woman hide in her arms leaning her head on her chest before covering her face again.

With her arms wrapped around her, Wanda laid her head just above Natasha's letting the redhead cry into her chest with small whimpers. It was killing her inside watching her normally so strong mentor now falling apart in front of her so very clearly in pain.

She spent hours wrapped around the woman. Slowly letting her hands glide over her back to comfort the other woman. Playing with her hair carefully and moving it away from her face every time Natasha moved. She told her it was going to be okay every time Natasha let out a whimper. And she tightened the hug around her every time Natasha curled up more.

It was like a new form of torture, and it was like her heart was getting stabbed every time Natasha whimpered.

Every, single, time.

They had passed three hours before Natasha finally fell asleep again. It was three hours of Natasha being in constant pain without Wanda knowing what the hell was going on at all. It had been three hours of just watching the woman turn in pain.

She was sure Natasha would be mad at her tomorrow. Probably telling her she was fine and Wanda not going with their targets was dumb. And now staying with her for hours was even dumber. She was sure Natasha was going to scold her for that too. At least she should have been going through their rooms now that she had the chance. Instead, she had been fussing over her, which Wanda was sure Natasha thought was only a waste of time.

It was almost as heartbreaking knowing Natasha didn't think she deserved people who looked after her. Wanda knew Natasha hated when people fussed over her. And the redhead never saw any value in herself even though Wanda couldn't imagine a life without her anymore. Watching Natasha in so much pain now had just made Wanda realize how much she cared for the woman. Of course, she was aware she cared for her before as well. But the sight in front of her today, when she watched Natasha's eyes roll back into her head, her body failing her completely, it had been a nightmare. And the one second where Wanda had felt her heart stop, scared if she had lost the redhead too, it was like Sokovia all over again.

She really couldn't live without her.

Wanda let out a small sigh as she looked down on the sleeping woman. Now that she was sleeping she thankfully wasn't in pain anymore. Wanda definitely didn't want to leave her side, even if the back of her head told her she probably should have gone through Harrie and Lexie's room. She knew this was a golden opportunity but she just couldn't. If Natasha got mad at her later she just had to deal with it then, because nothing could get her to leave Natasha now.

Instead of leaving their room, Wanda spent another 30 minutes wrapped around the sleeping woman before she took the time to clean fast over the toilet before finding a bucked for Natasha in case she woke up again placing it close by the bed.

She let out a small groan as she heard her stomach rumble. It was just under five hours since Natasha had collapsed and Wanda hadn't eaten anything today. She was debating on what to do before remembering the leftover from last night's dinner. It probably wouldn't be as good today cold, but it was better than nothing and she needed some food. And now she could eat without having to leave the room too.

With the food from yesterday and the different drinks in the minibar, it didn't seem like too bad of a meal after all. And she was honestly starving at this point.

She curled up in a chair, still looking over at the bed where Natasha was as she slowly started eating. Trying to still do some work she scanned over some documents on her phone while alternating between eating and throwing looks at Natasha.

Only five minutes into the meal she heard a small groan. Immediately putting her food and phone away Wanda made her way over to Natasha climbing into bed.

"Nat?" Wanda whispered as she for the first time in hours met Natasha's eyes. They had calmed down now. And she didn't seem to be in as much pain anymore. Maybe a bit disorientated but at least awake.

Letting a helping hand around Natasha as she pushed herself up into a sitting position Wanda jumped closer as Natasha leaned on her with a small sight.

"Dizzy," Natasha mumbled as she closed her eyes leaning on Wanda with a small sigh-

"Nauseous?" Wanda asked softly, ready to float the bucket over if Natasha answered yes. She could feel Natasha shake her head in her arms just as Natasha's stomach too let out a loud grumble. Realizing Natasha actually hadn't eaten a real meal since lunch yesterday Wanda's eyes widened. The woman had to be starving. Especially after she also threw up what little her system had left earlier today.

"Do you want anything to eat? I have some food right here if you want." Wanda whispered, trying not to push the other woman too much, but still giving her the opportunity.

The woman didn't answer at first, still just leaning on Wanda before she slowly nodded her head in her arms. "Maybe a little," Natasha whispered back, this time actually looking up at Wanda with two tired eyes.

Wanda nodded shortly back before she floated the leftovers over together with a cold bottle of water directly out of the fridge.

"Drink," Wanda said as she slowly opened the bottle, handing it to the redhead who just nodded, closing her eyes as she let the bottle touch her lips. Clearly dehydrated, the woman almost drank the whole bottle at once before handing it back to Wanda before she leaned on her again.

Wanda looked at her closely as she offered Natasha the first bite of the cold pasta. It was quite a bit of cream and cheese in the sauce, and Wanda really hoped Natasha's body could handle the rather heavy food. Still, when Natasha opened her mouth and let out a small sigh as she lazily chewed the bite Wanda couldn't help but feel a slight relief. If she had an appetite that had to be a good sight, right.

Natasha ended up eating the whole thing before she finally curled up in Wanda's arms again this time a lot more relaxed than before. While she was clearly still bothered by whatever was going on she was at least now aware of what was going on around her and wasn't crying anymore.

They ended up curled up in the bed for another 2 hours where Natasha almost immediately fell asleep again wrapped around Wanda with her head on her chest breathing heavily.

Wanda had barely gotten any food in her before Natasha had taken over and now she was starving. She needed food soon, but Natasha was sleeping so comfortably in her arms and she really didn't want to move her.

Thankfully she didn't have to before Natasha woke up by herself. She turned in Wanda's arms before opening her eyes looking straight into Wanda's. Something had definitely changed because now her eyes were almost completely back to normal filled with mostly the same energy and life they usually carried.

"Hi," Wanda said with a low voice as Natasha pushed herself up into a sitting position still only looking at Wanda. Wanda knew what she was doing. She was well aware Natasha was now analyzing her. Reading her like an open book. Having no trouble reading and understanding her body language. She was almost as good at reading minds as Wanda, which was kinda terrifying.

The redhead was just about to open her mouth when Wanda's stomach let out a loud sound making Natasha look at her with an eyebrow raised.

Wanting very much to avoid whatever Natasha was about to say Wanda only said with a small smile. "Want to hold that thought so I can order some food to the room?" Wanda watched as Natasha's mouth moved but choosing not to say anything the woman only looked at her as Wanda moved over to the phone in the room to order some room service.

After Natasha declined the offer of something for herself Wanda swiftly ordered a burger for herself with some fires, the whole time feeling Natasha staring her down.

"Okay, you were saying?" Wanda said trying to keep her voice as normal as possible, not giving away how nervous she really was. Natasha looked at her again tiling her head before she did something that threw Wanda completely off guard. Her face melted into two very worried eyes as she looked at her before saying.

"You seem very worried." Shocked by the sentence Wanda just stared. She really wasn't sure what she was expecting but for some reason, this wasn't it. Not knowing what to respond she ended up just replying dryly.

"Yeah guess that's what happens when the woman you look up to collapses multiple times in front of you." She regretted it the second she let the sentence fall out of her mouth and she could see the guilt in Natasha building.

"Yeah, I guess so," Natasha said now with a low voice. She looked down at her hands twirling her fingers. Not a smooth move Wanda.

"Nat. I... I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Wanda said moving over to the bed sitting down on the foot end looking at Natasha with a small look.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Natasha said with what Wanda could feel was a genuinely guilty voice.

"Natasha, please don't say that. I'm glad I was here. I'm more scared of what could have happened if you were alone. I mean you fainted. You could have hurt yourself!" Wanda said, moving closer to the woman. She could see how Natasha was hesitating as she moved over but she didn't stop her.

"I just need to know what happened," Wanda whispered looking at Natasha with a small voice. Natasha turned around and she actually smiled softly.

"Believe me it's not important," Natasha said shaking her head still smiling softly as she talked.

"Natasha, don't you dare ignore this. We need to talk about this, I mean it happened, and it was scary. Please don't talk about this as if this isn't serious." Wanda said looking at the woman with a strict voice. Natasha looked at her with two kind eyes, and Wanda wasn't sure what the look was even supposed to mean, but something was lingering in her eyes. They were so soft and so caring. But also carrying a lot of weight.

"They happen all the time. I promise you I'm fine." Natasha said still trying to push the topic away. Her tone was still soft though which confused Wanda. She seemed so okay with the idea of everyone just ignoring this for some reason.

"Nat, I can actually not believe you are saying this right now." Wanda looked at her genuinely feeling so confused about Natasha's behaviour. How could she act like this wasn't serious? She couldn't actually mean that right.

"Natasha. If this is something that happens often if anything you need to go to the doctors or something. This is really bad. I… I can't… I just got really worried." Wanda wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore, just feeling all the words falling out of her making no sense out of anything anymore.

Natasha looked at her. Her eyes stared at her for a good 10 seconds before she slowly nodded. Clearly thinking about what to say. Or if she was going to give her anything for that matter.

"They aren't usually this bad. But it happens often. I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Natasha said finally looking at her as her eyes softened. Maybe Wanda was finally getting through to her.

"What is?" Wanda asked, looking at the redhead. The woman took a deep breath clearly not wanting to talk about it, but Wanda was not gonna stop now. Natasha was clearly actually thinking about opening now. And she wanted to know. She needed to know.

"Migraine," Natasha mumbled back.

"Sorry?!" Wanda blurted out not realizing how shocked she sounded before it was already too late.

"You know what a migraine is right?" Natasha asked carefully, looking at Wanda with a small look. She nodded fast before replying.

"Yeah, I do. My mom had them." Wanda whispered the last part and she could see the regret in Natasha's eyes realizing she hit a sore topic.

"Oh." Natasha only answered, clearly unsure what to even reply to that and not wanting to make her feel worse Wanda continued.

"I know what they are, but they were never as bad as yours," Wanda said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible not to make the woman more upset.

Natasha continued to look at her for a while before she tilted her head softly before she said. "Sometimes they aren't as bad. I get them around every two weeks. Had them most of my life. Just learned to live with it." Natasha said with a small smile. She really was trying to push this away as if it wasn't anything at all, wasn't she?

"who knows?" Wanda asked slowly looking at the woman. one thing was Natasha ignoring the problem herself but had she even told anyone else or was she hiding it. She hadn't noticed anything before at all. Or not that she could remember at least.

"Pepper knows, found out when I was at Stark's industries. Steve know. Found out at a mission." Natasha started slowly. Wanda took notice of how she said "found out" and not said she told them.

"And Clint knows… same with Laura of course. Found out similarly as you." Natasha finished with a small grimace.

"Righhht." Wanda replied looking at her with a sceptic look. "And why haven't you told anyone? I mean clearly, this isn't a good thing." Wanda continued looking at her.

"if I can hide it does it really matter?" Natasha counted making Wanda let out a loud laugh.

"Seriously? Are you serious?!" Wanda wasn't almost in unbelief was she just gonna continue doing this. This was ridiculous. "How bad do they get?" Wanda looked at her with a softer voice.

"I don't know," Natasha mumbled. "Guess that's not really something I try to measure."

"Yeah but that's not helpful Nat," Wanda said nudging her carefully with a small smile. The redhead turned to her with her smiling softly back.

"And what do you want? A rating system?" Natasha said this time her face softened and she finally didn't seem to resist so much anymore.

"Actually yes I would love that. Then you could always tell me and I would know. I get that maybe you don't want to tell everyone, even if I think you should get it checked out, I will know." Wanda said looking at her with a serious look.

"And how would I know what is what?" Natasha asked slowly clearly thinking about it know.

"Well, clearly this has to be a ten. Right?" Wanda said looking at her with a serious look, really hoping it couldn't get worse than this.

"Yes," Natasha replied softly making a small grimace.

"So that's top. And bottom would be you realizing something is there right? Five would be middle then?" Wanda asked looking at her with a questioning looking.

"okay… so five would be the most usual. When I can deal with it without anyone noticing." Natasha said still very clear thinking. "Everything between is just something I can deal with."

Wanda shook her head slowly. "just because you can deal doesn't mean its right." Wanda countered making Natasha laugh softly.

"Fine." She let out a small sigh before continuing. "Everything over would be something I would constantly notice. 7 would be when I rather am alone. 8 I would prefer just a dark room and sleep. And 9 and 10… I think we both know what that is." Wanda nodded looking at the woman with a small smile.

"What are you a now?" Wanda asked carefully jumping even closer to the redhead. Natasha looked at her thinking for a second. "four? Maybe. Still there. Doesn't throw up because of it." Natasha said lifting her shoulders.

Wanda was just about to answer her when she heard a soft knock on the door.

Right the food.

She could feel Natasha look after her as she walked over the floor to get the food and when she got back she could see the hungry look in the redhead's eyes.

"Do you want some? We can share it." Wanda asked softly as she looked at the redhead who was clearly eyeing her burger.

"No, it's okay. I don't feel great." Natasha mumbled before leaning back in the bed with a small sigh.

"You sure? I mean if you don't want the burger part you can always just take some fries." Wanda asked again, not wanting the redhead to say no just because she felt that was the polite answer.

The redhead didn't answer this time. Instead, she just nodded softly before she leaned on Wanda when Wanda finally moved over to join her on the bed, softly purring as she let her head fall on her shoulder curling up beside her closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this is based on a real-life experience so love that for everyone… xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never get over how much people actually seem to enjoy this fic.
> 
> We are back to your regular scheduled fluffy, kinda awkward as Wanda behaviour. With a little bit of ***spice***. If you haven't noticed, I love making Wanda being an absolute mess and Nat being the amazing tease she is.
> 
> We are also going back to the shorter chapters. I still want to kinda keep it short and sweet. Also doesn't put as much pressure on me I feel. Like I can very easily write one chapter a day when it's 2k (or less) but they always get heavier and harder for me to finish after I pass 2,5, even though I personally prefer to both write and read longer chapters around 5k. Even though I feel more pressure I like the length a lot reading-wise, and I also don't like how I either have to split an event or rush it to make it fit such a short chapter.
> 
> Red

Wanda woke up feeling Natasha move beside her. She turned around slowly to see what the redhead was doing while still trying to move as little as possible to not disturb her if she was still sleeping.

They had ended up falling asleep again after Wanda had finished her food last night, and now Natasha was curled up in her arms breathing softly into her neck. She was pretty sure they hadn't fallen asleep on top of each other. One of them had to have moved in their sleep. Or at least that was her guess.

Regardless of what had happened Natasha was now sleeping in her arms peacefully. But while she had been sleeping, Wanda could now feel the redhead tense up reacting to her movements. Still, seconds later the redhead relaxed again before she curled up closer and let out a soft purr.

"When you don't move you are a very soft pillow," Natasha mumbled moving even closer into Wanda.

"Good I'm okay at some things," Wanda muttered looking at the redhead who was still showing no sign of wanting to move away from her, instead only tucking herself into Wanda's arms.

Wanda didn't even know what to do. Natasha was literally wrapping herself into her arms breathing down her neck. And while she really shouldn't feel this warm, and almost turned on by this, her body did not listen. She couldn't help it. This was Natasha. Like actually Natasha Romanoff laying in her arms purring like a cat.

How could you not die witnessing such behaviour?

Like holy fuck she was just… it was not human. She shouldn't be able to make somebody feel so lost and confused with just a small purr, but here she was wanting nothing more than to just hand over her entire life to Natasha for some reason.

Wanda hadn't seen something both so sweet and still so deadly at the same time and it was driving her crazy. Like this woman could literally snap her neck in a fraction of a second if she wanted. She was dangerous. Very dangerous. And even with her powers, Wanda wouldn't stand a chance. Because if it ever were her reflexes versus Natasha's, Natasha would always win. Always.

She was staring. She was staring intensely. She knew she was. But when Natasha finally lifted her head to look at her Wanda swore her body malfunctioned for a second and she really wasn't able to turn her head away.

"Your heart is beating very fast," Natasha said in a low voice letting her hand rest on Wanda's chest, making her blush. Why was she acting like an actual idiot right now? Like could she get it together for one goddamn second, please?!

Wanda could see the smirk on the redhead's face as she leaned over and kissed her neck before she swapped the positions pushing Wanda on her back rolling on top of her with one fast and smooth motion.

"And you're staring," Natasha whispered leaning dangerously close to Wanda's face before she looked on her lips liking her own in a very, very sexy way.

"Eh. Sorry." Wanda swallowed hard as the corner of Natasha's mouth moved giving her a small smile. It was like her heart was actually flying out her chest. Natasha had flipped them over. She had pinned her down and was now smirking in her face, and Wanda was not handling her big-time crush very well right now.

Yeah, this was how she was going to die wasn't it? underneath the very dangerous assassin as she twirled her around her fingers.

Natasha didn't answer. Instead, she moved her head slightly and let out a small sigh before curling up on top of Wanda letting her head rest between Wanda's neck and shoulder breathing steadily into her skin. She wasn't very heavy even if she was laying on top of her. And Wanda loved the feeling, the warmth, from the redhead's body as they cuddled up.

Still, with Natasha laying on top of her with her head in her neck Wanda let her hands play with Natasha's hair as she spoke, trying to not make it so very obvious how very flustered she was feeling at the moment.

"Seems like you feel better. How is the head?" She could feel Natasha move but she didn't lift her head as she answered her with a tired voice.

"It helped with sleep, and somebody to take care of me, thank you." Even if Natasha had just teased her and even pushed herself enough to find the strength to flip them over, the redhead sounded surprisingly tired now. Even after 8 hours of sleep, it was no hiding yesterday's event had clearly made its mark. Her voice did sound slower than normal, and the one small play had drained what little energy the redhead had had.

It was worrisome. Wanda didn't like watching Natasha this weak. She knew the woman was still hurting and she could feel it. At first, it had been hidden by the playful happy voice and the woman teasing her to death, but now that that was gone she could very clearly feel the exhaustion hanging over the woman's body.

"They are going to ask about it, Natasha," Wanda whispered. She stopped playing with Natasha's hair and instead just wrapped her arms around the woman. She knew Natasha wouldn't like her bringing this up, but she had to. She had to at least try.

"What if I don't want to talk about it?" Natasha whispered back. She was very hesitant, Wanda noticed. And while she could understand why she knew, no matter if they were good or bad, Harrie and Lexie was going to ask about it today. They couldn't ignore it, even if that was what Natasha wanted.

"Nat," Wanda answered slowly making Natasha lift her head. She had pushed away her playful look she had worn earlier, instead, her eyes had taken the shape of something a lot more serious. It wasn't pain, but it was worry, she was concerned, she was scared.

"I don't want to talk about it," Natasha repeated moving Wanda making her feel cold without the redhead's body close to her. She knew she wasn't talking about Lexie and Harrie anymore. And to be honest, neither was Wanda. She needed to know if the woman was fine. And it was hurting her watching Natasha still be so hesitant around her even after all this. She just wanted the redhead to trust her and let her help.

"Well, I won't let it go. We can focus on this mission now, go back to pretending everything is fine, but when we are back home, I want you, I want us, to talk about it. Okay?" Wanda looked at her with one serious look and she didn't let go of Natasha's eyes before she nodded slowly.

"We should stay back today," Natasha said after a minute of silence. Her voice was switched over to her agent Romanoff voice. Colder, more emotionless. It was always hard seeing this side of Natasha when Wanda knew how amazing, kind, full of the most incredible personality Natasha really had.

"It wouldn't make sense we would go on anything today after something like yesterday's event happened. We can lounge by the pool and stay inside the resort. Easy to believe for them, easy access to their rooms for us." Natasha continued. Going back to work was a rough transition, Wanda rather wanted to make sure Natasha got some real rest and didn't push herself too hard, but Wanda knew she was right, and they needed to focus.

"The club doesn't have any activities planned for today odds are high everyone is here. Then we need to figure out a way to get away from them without them noticing." Wanda pointed out.

"We'll find a way," Natasha said with a small half-smile.

The two of them spent a good hour just getting ready. They had no hurry today really. They were staying here the whole day, and none of them felt for rushing things today.

Wanda had just gotten into her swimsuit when she noticed Natasha was staring at her own reflection in the mirror. She had an empty look in her eyes only looking at herself not moving or saying anything.

Wanda took a moment to just look at the redhead herself, taking in her beauty. She had a blue tropical bikini on, and Wanda couldn't get over how stunning the redhead really was. She had moved her hair away from her face and into a loose bun. On top of her head, she had a pair of black sunglasses as well.

"bye, bye bikinis." Natasha shook Wanda out of her trance as she heard the redhead mumble to herself.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Wanda asked moving over to the mirror looking at Natasha through the reflection not entirely sure what the redhead was talking about.

"I have all my scars. I should have gone with a one-piece like you. But wouldn't really match Laura would it?" Natasha said turning to Wanda with a small grimace.

Wanda hadn't actually thought about it before, but Natasha's body was covered in old scars and marks. Some of them weren't as visible and with some distance and a beach cover, even a fairly transparent one, would hide them. But then there was her shoulder and stomach. Both from the winter soldier, she had been pierced, left with two big scars marking her for the rest of her life. Even years after the event they were there and visible for the whole world to see.

"The wetsuit covered the last time, but I guess I will have to do it myself this time. Help me?" Natasha handed her a small tube with something and a beauty blender. Wanda looked at her but didn't get a chance to ask before Natasha slowly started to apply some just by her collarbone to hide the scar, she got from her second encounter with the winter soldier, leaving Wanda to follow her steps to slowly cover the other side of the scar on the woman's back.

Wanda didn't know exactly what she was doing but it worked. All she knew was that whatever it was, it hid the scar completely, not showing anything at all. She also dabbed on some of it on some of the other scars on Natasha's back. Because while Natasha hadn't asked for it, Wanda wanted to be on the safe side.

When they finished you couldn't actually see any scars left on the redhead's body under the beach cover she had on top of her bikini. Natasha continued to look at them in a mirror for a second before she turned around and looked at Wanda with a small smile.

"That bathing suit suits you a lot," Natasha said casually letting her eyes very obviously wander over her body. "Like the oversized flannel too. Very hot. Also, very gay." She added before she walked past her to grab the small bag she was bringing, leaving a mess of a woman behind.

Holy fuck Wanda was not gonna survive this day if she was gonna continue teasing her like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a chapter today, so I guess I have to deliver then. Honestly, this chapter is just like a small mess. But I still like it. just feels a bit messy. Had it finished a few days already but yeah. Just a bit unsure about it. 
> 
> Red

Natasha and Wanda ended up by the pool like they talked about. Natasha was laying on a sunbed under the parasol with a soft relaxed expression on her face. She was lying face down and was currently using Wanda's towel as her pillow and seemed to be very happy stealing Wanda's stuff to use for herself.

Wanda was sitting on her own sunbed on the other side of the parasol reading a book while she tried to keep an eye around her. She had thought about taking a swim but the idea of going swimming but not having any towels to use to dry herself was not something she wanted to do. She didn’t know why Natasha felt like using her own towel as well as Wanda's to lay on, but she seemed so comfortable where she was laying Wanda didn’t want to ask her to move.

Instead of staring at the very tempting pool, she let her eyes wander around the whole swimming area. It was rather big. It had one big pool, that had some depth to it and two pools that were somewhat smaller and more shallow. She could see multiple other couples from the small club, as well as other tourists, all just having a good time around the pool and in the sun.

They hadn’t seen any of their “friends” yet, and while they might not even be at the resort neither Natasha nor Wanda felt like pushing their luck breaking into their hotel room when they didn’t know where they were.

Wanda could hear Natasha let out a soft sigh and turned around to see Natasha staring at her.

“Can I help you?” Wanda said with a small playful voice as she continued to look at Natasha who not for a second let her eyes move away from Wanda, every clearly staring at her. And not just her face, like her whole body as well.

“I mean if you could cover up so you wouldn’t be so distracting that would be nice,” Natasha replied slowly pushing herself up from her chair. Her voice had deepened, and her eyes were looking at her so intensely Wanda wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself and her own eyes.

“Or you can put down the book, and pay some more attention to me maybe?” Natasha was on all four and crawled between the two chairs slowly pushing Wanda's book down and away from her hands. The movement was slow, and Wanda had more than enough time to both look at Natasha's very hungry eyes as well as letting her eyes fall somewhat lower than the redhead’s eyes. Already kicking herself for even doing so Wanda almost gasped as Natasha purred low before she leaned over and kissed her deeply.

Wanda felt herself falling so fast, melting in front of the redhead as Natasha deepened the kiss carefully sucking on her lips surprising both of when she earned a way to load moan from Wanda before she pushed the redhead down on her back. Natasha was staring into her eyes in surprise when Wanda pulled back. She was basically on top of the smaller woman now. And she didn’t realize what she had actually done before they heard a loud ahem.

Wanda turned her head to the left and met Harrie and Lexie's eyes, who were both very clearly staring at her.

“Jesus Christ, the two of you can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?” Harrie scolded as she put down the bag she had in her hand.

No wonder why Natasha had chosen to do that right now. It had been an act for them when they walked up behind Wanda. Of course. It was still only an act. This wasn't real.

“You scared us quite a bit yesterday. I'm glad you feel better. You do feel better, right?” Lexie asked carefully, looking at Natasha who was still currently locked underneath Wanda.

Natasha gave her a nod before saying. “I do feel a lot better. I'm sorry I scared you. I promise Rachel took great care of me. Sadly, this isn’t the first, and probably not the last time this will happen.” Natasha gave Wanda a soft smile and for a second it really felt like Natasha was actually just talking to Wanda and not the two others.

“Well, Rachel was a trooper yesterday. She knew exactly what she was doing, telling me what to do to help as well. I mean it is not a simple task keeping your head straight after somebody faints, and then proceeds to have to move and carry you around to your room. I am very impressed with you Rachel.” Lexie continued looking at Wanda with a serious look. Wanda smiled back softly, but she could feel Natasha staring at her from underneath her. And she could feel it was a lot of thoughts and feelings in Natasha's stare.

“So, what are you doing today?” Wanda tried, hoping they could move away from this topic.

“Oh, we are not staying here for long. Thought we would look for the two of you, which we found, and then in an hour or so we are going to go over to Marina Rubicon. It’s just a 15 minutes’ walk. They have a craft market every Sunday’s and Wednesday’s mornings until 14 so we thought we could check that out before we find some lunch. It might be a few boats you can take from there as well, but we aren’t sure.” Lexie explained getting a small nod from Harrie.

The couple stayed with them like they had said they would do, and Wanda fell into a nice conversation with the two while Natasha chose to sunbathe instead. Wanda wasn't sure if it was an act or not, but the redhead seemed more distant than usual and sometimes didn’t seem to follow when they talked to her.

The others talked about the plans for the rest of the week and Lexie even told Wanda that the boys were at a beach quite far away. It was nice to know the boys weren’t here if they were to go through their room. Not that Natasha seemed to be planning to move anytime soon. She was still laying there lazily opening her eyes ever so often to see if the three others were there, but other than that she did mostly nothing.

Wanda wasn't used to be in the sun this much. She had always wanted to go to Spain when she was younger, so this was a dream. But she definitely wasn't used to this kind of climate. She would love to go here again after the mission. In general, just travel more. This island was so fascinating even if it was quite small.

The group continued to talk for a while before Natasha, or Laura, announced she was going for a swim to cool down. Wanda's mouth almost dropped as she watched Natasha let the beach cover fall off her shoulders. She would never get over how stunning Natasha was. It also didn’t help how much she was beaming with confidence as she moved over to the pool not even checking the temperature of the water before entering which Wanda found very hot.

Wanda noticed she wasn't the only one following the redhead closely. She could see multiple others with their eyes locked on her, both women and men. It was crazy how the redhead somehow, regardless of the situation, always were able to get everyone attention just like that.

Maybe she was being a little bit silly but part of her got jealous when a man swam up to Natasha and started talking to her. Natasha didn’t belong to her, nor were they actually dating but she could feel herself getting annoyed, staring the man down.

Natasha definitely noticed and seconds after she met Wanda's eyes she turned to the man and even when Wanda couldn’t hear them talking, she was definitely flirting.

The redhead spent quite a while in the pool and not for a second Wanda let her eyes move away from the redhead, not even when Lexie talked to her.

A smile formed on her face when she watched Natasha slowly climb up from the pool and she couldn’t help herself as she very obviously eyes her down as if she was trying to prove a point.

“Somebody got jealous,” Natasha said softly as she walked over to them. And as if she hadn’t been teasing Wanda enough already, she turned over to the man and winked.

Wanda pushed herself up from the chair and surprised herself as she confidently walked over Natasha before dragging her into a kiss. She knew everyone was watching but she didn’t care, and she could feel Natasha smirk into her lips as she grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.

“Well don't flirt with random people then” Wanda growled after she pulled back before she attacked Natasha's neck. She almost stopped as Natasha very loudly moaned, and she couldn’t believe the woman just had moaned at her in front of like tens of people. It was so hot, and Wanda couldn’t help herself as she bit softly down on Natasha's neck, being very careful not to suck and bite so much it would actually mark.

Natasha pulled back softly but smiled at Wanda as she met Wanda's hungry eyes. Knowing she had maybe gone a bit too far she still couldn’t help her hungry eyes.

“I think my back is getting sunburnt,” Natasha mumbled softly. Wanda had a feeling she was gonna go somewhere with this, and not to ruin her plan Wanda stayed quiet and just looked at her with a small nod.

“The two of you are maybe going soon anyway so you don't mind if I take Rachel with me to cool down inside and make sure my back doesn’t burn off for a while, do you?” Natasha turned to the two other women, and Wanda watched them both nod. Was this Natasha's way to make some distance between them? Because if they were leaving soon regardless, she didn’t need to make something up.

“Yeah, we are going to leave soon so don't worry about leaving us behind,” Harrie said with a small smile.

Natasha and Wanda both grabbed their things. And Natasha made sure to not cover herself too much with the towel only letting it hang loosely over her shoulders giving the man she and flited with another wink as they left the area. Wanda knew it was to stay in character, but it still felt almost weird how much the redhead seemed to be trying.

Wanda didn’t say anything before they already were in the elevator and turned to Natasha as the door closed. “So, what is the plan?” She said looking at Natasha. The redhead smiled softly before answering.

“Who said it was a plan?” She sounded so calm and almost innocent.

“I mean you are Natasha Romanoff, isn't it always a plan?” Wanda countered looking at her suspiciously.

“I guess that’s a fair point, but I really do want to go and rest inside. I feel a bit lightheaded. But if you want, I can go through their room fast if you keep a lookout?” Natasha said with a small grimace. Wanda felt a little bit bad pushing the redhead now, but she could only nod as Natasha walked out of the elevator waiting for her to follow.

“You don't have to if you don't feel great. It can always wait.” Wanda said low as they slowly moved across the floor, trying to keep her voice down in case somebody heard them.

“It's no cameras in this hall and they won't come back any time soon. I promise I won't be long.” Natasha said softly back turning to Wanda. She could tell by the look in Natasha's eyes that she must be looking worried even if she had tried to hide it.

“I promise, I'm fine. Just make sure you notify me if they for some reason come back okay.” Natasha said before she carefully fished up her own card key. Wanda could only nod shortly before Natasha pushed the door open and disappeared into the room closing the door behind her.

Wanda wasn't sure how to act nor what to do. Was she just supposed to stand here then? She hadn't really been doing anything like this before, and while Natasha had briefed her earlier about missions and such, she still didn’t really know what to do. She wasn't even sure what Natasha was going after. Clues of some sort obviously, but she didn’t know what kind. She certainly wouldn’t know what to look for if she had to go through a person’s room.

She hadn’t been standing there for longer than maybe two minutes before she could hear the elevator door.

Shit.

It was impossible to miss Lexie's voice as she talked to what Wanda was assuming was Harrie. “I’ll get it, I know where it is” she could hear the voice getting closer and she knew she had just seconds to get Natasha out of there and then somehow disappear.

GET OUT!

She wasn't aware she was even able to yell telepathically but half a second later Natasha was out the door with big eyes staring straight at her.

“Here, 15 seconds tops” Wanda grabbed Natasha's arm to drag her after her, begging they would be able to get around the next corner.

“I have a USB in her pc” Natasha hissed back before she turned her head towards the corner, they knew Lexie would come around any second now, and with Natasha not budging Wanda had no idea what to do anymore.

Natasha turned to her fast before saying. “Kiss me”

Her voice was almost a growl, looking at her strictly bringing her closer to her with a strong grip. Wanda barely got time to look at her before she felt Natasha yank the collar of her shirt before she threw herself and Wanda up against the door, making sure to let out a loud moan as Wanda fell over her.

It got messy really fast. Natasha was so much stronger than her. Even if Wanda had tried to fight the redhead, she wouldn’t be able to. Her strong arms locked her into place making sure she couldn’t do something stupid. And with Natasha pushing herself up against the door moaning loudly into her mouth, Wanda ended up just leaning into the kiss not daring or wanting to pull back now.

In any other situation, this would be a dream. Natasha up against a wall making out with her. She literally couldn’t imagine something she wanted to do more. Making Natasha melt underneath her, making the most incredible sounds ever made from a human. Dominating her, kissing her, making her submit. She shouldn’t have felt this turn on, but when Natasha brought her knee up between her legs Wanda almost thought she was going to die.

Natasha was a moaning mess underneath her. Leaning her head against the wall exposing her neck as Wanda carefully sucked on it. “please.” Natasha's voice as trembling as she let the words fall out of her, and even if Wanda knew she was acting she felt her head push the thought away, imagining Natasha really was begging of her. And it was a really fucking good act.

It didn’t last long. And definitely not long enough, before Natasha stopped moaning and gradually stopped moving underneath her. Wanda pulled back slowly looking at the redhead in her arms who gave her a small, tired smile. “Well, at least it worked.” She said letting out a small sigh before turning her head to the right, where the hall ended with the elevator.

Wanda had almost forgotten the reason why they had started in the first place, but Natasha was right, Lexie hadn’t come up to them, she had to have turned around at some point, and they couldn’t hear any of them either.

“I'm going to get the memory stick and then we can go to our room okay?” Natasha said, and Wanda noticed a small hit of maybe a fluttered and partly out of breath tone of voice. She only nodded before she watched Natasha slip inside the room only to exit a few seconds later closing the door behind her.

“Okay let's go.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are fluffy, and we are cute. And we are also on the second to last chapter. Whoop whoop. Yes. Only nine chapters because this was never supposed to be long. but I think I am going to start on the second fic in this series soon because I really love the low pressure I had on this one.
> 
> And yes, this is a series, "How to *not* fall for a superspy", feel free to bookmark it if you feel like it. or subscribe or however ao3 works. Clearly, I am a professional.
> 
> Even more self-promo. I have other stories. If you like torturing Nat as much as I do, I recommend all my other works because that's basically it: How to torture Nat as much as possible with a side of cute moments.
> 
> Red

Wanda was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed as she watched Natasha look down on her pc on her lap. The woman had picked up her laptop the second they got back to their room. With a notepad balancing on the armrest and the pc in front of her, the redhead didn't pay any attention to Wanda other than speaking her thoughts out loud.

Wanda was finding a really hard time focusing on what Natasha was actually saying, instead her head drifted and all she could think about was what had happened in the hallway.

The whole day had literally been just a blur. And she couldn't help her gay as heart as it was freaking out over the fact that Natasha fucking Romanoff had been pinned up against a wall being a moaning, shaking mess underneath her just 15 minutes ago.

She didn't know what to do anymore. It had felt so real, but she knew very well Natasha had only done it to make a distraction. And it had worked, clearly, but it had left Wanda feeling so empty and wanting more so very badly.

Yes, she wanted the woman. She wanted Natasha so badly. She wanted to kiss her every day. She wanted to tell her how much she loved her every night before they went to bed. And she wanted to spend every living second with her for the rest of her life.

Holy fuck she was in love with Natasha Romanoff.

"Wanda!" Wanda jumped in her seat as Natasha snapped at her getting her back on earth. The woman was looking at her with a partly annoyed and partly worried look as she was studying her, not hiding the fact that she was again analysing and reading her.

Man, Wanda hated how Natasha seemed to be able to read her like an open book. No wonder why the others weren't a fan of her mind-reading.

"Sorry. Lot on my mind" Wanda mumbled giving Natasha a small grimace. She obviously didn't buy it but chose not to comment on it, only looking at her with big eyes waiting for her to continue.

"Found anything?" Wanda asked, trying to change the topic. Natasha only shook her head with a small, defeated smile.

"Yes and no. Going to send it to Maria so she can have a look as well. I'm not going to lie. I don't feel great, and I don't want to make any decisions right now" Natasha replied as she slowly closed her laptop giving Wanda a small smile.

Immediately feeling bad again for even pushing Natasha, Wanda hurried to ask. "What's wrong? Is it your head again?" Natasha let out a small, light sigh, before joining her in bed crawling over the bed slowly.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. Tired. Feeling slightly sick. I think. I can't explain it." Natasha said turning to Wanda. Wanda looked into her green eyes and she could already feel the worry inside Natasha.

Natasha was really worried. She could feel it. It was like it was hanging over the redhead like a cloud filled with heavy, dark thoughts. She could feel how Natasha's inside was trying to twist and turn as if that was going to make the feelings go away. The redhead was uncomfortable, and she clearly didn't know why, she just instinctively knew something was wrong and wanted to get away from the situation. And it killed Wanda knowing the redhead was feeling this way.

Wanda looked at the woman, and she could see how much the woman was thinking, just as much as she could feel it. It was a bazaar feeling. She could literally feel Natasha beside her even when she wasn't trying. She could feel her breath, her every small move. Muscle twitch and lips moving as she bit the inside of it carefully. She could feel how she straightened up beside her even with her eyes closed. She didn't know why or how, but she did. And it scared her.

"I want to sleep," Natasha whispered. It had just passed 12:30pm and they had slept through most of the night. They both knew Natasha shouldn't be feeling tired right now. They had slept 8 hours and then spent most of the day laying by the pool. And 8 hours were a lot for the redhead. It was over average for Wanda too. They should be very well rested today.

"Scale then?" Wanda whispered letting Natasha lean on her as Natasha let out a loud sigh.

"Four? Maybe a five. Could very easily move to a six if I'm not careful." Natasha said closing her eyes letting out another sigh.

They sat together in silence for a while. Wanda played with Natasha's hair, braiding part of it carefully, while Natasha was resting her eyes and leaning on her shoulder before they heard Natasha's phone buzz.

"So much for peace and quiet," Natasha mumbled not budging from Wanda's side still leaning on her shoulder. Wanda didn't answer her, instead, she carefully floated the phone over to the redhead letting her take the phone from the red power ball.

Being as polite as possible she made sure not to peak over the redhead's shoulder as she read whatever she had just been sent. She could feel Natasha move in her arms, getting tense and some more worry started lingering in the back, but Wanda continued to keep her eyes away from the phone.

"Maria is sending some backup. They should be here tomorrow morning." Natasha said slowly, putting her phone down with a frown.

"Why?" Wanda answered really trying not to sound worried even if she really was.

"She got unsure as well and didn't want to take the chance," Natasha answered shortly. Wanda could definitely tell she was hiding something, but she didn't want to push Natasha if she didn't want to tell her. She just had to trust she and Maria had it under control.

"Do you want to nap?" Wanda asked after a moment of silence, leaning back into the bed with a soft sigh as she watched Natasha curl up in her arms as she moved.

"Maybe." Natasha hummed back softly. "I'm sorry you missed out on the tour and now just laying around with me" she added as they both curled up on top of the cover, not even bothering to tuck themselves in considering how warm it already was. Wanda leaned into the hug wrapping herself completely around the older woman.

"That's okay," Wanda whispered back. Natasha hummed back again before letting out a small sigh.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Natasha turned around in her arms and looked at her with two soft eyes.

"You're welcome, Nat." Wanda just answered back before closing her eyes feeling herself falling into a deep sleep, still wrapped in Natasha's arms.

Wanda woke up to feeling two hands playing softly with her hair. Knowing very well it was Natasha she relaxed in the redhead's arms. Feeling her hands softly move over her head and slowly massage her neck Wanda almost drifted off again. The redhead continued to slowly, and very carefully play with her hair as she moved in the bed. Wanda didn't care so much about what was going around her before she felt two hands under her head and her head got lifted onto Natasha's lap.

Wanda lifted her head carefully to look at Natasha who just smiled back down at her letting her fingers drag over the side of her head in the most pleasurable way. She couldn't remember the last time somebody had played with her hair like this.

"You sleep okay, Malyshka? «baby girl»" Wanda looked at her with big eyes as she listened to Natasha talk, letting the Russian word roll off her tongue in the most perfect, incredible way.

"Dievčatko? «baby girl»" Wanda mumbled lazily back after a while, trying to see if she actually had some knowledge of Russian or not.

"Mhm. You speak Russian, love?" Natasha whispered back softly letting her hand still glide through her hair.

Trying to ignore the fact that she just called her "love", knowing it probably was just to keep the soft kind tone in the room, Wanda shook her head carefully in Natasha's lap.

"Not really. But my mom did speak some Russian. I know the mere basics." Wanda hummed back.

"So, you read Cyrillic letters or no?" Natasha continued to ask still very soft in her tone, making Wanda not feel too stupid as she shook her head again.

"No. never learned," Wanda replied looking up at the other woman who just nodded softly.

"That's okay, just wondering," Natasha mumbled back still just playing with her hair. She had so low walls, and Wanda wasn't used to Natasha being so calm around her. Yes, they were friends and all, but she had always been very awake and aware of everything around her. But now, she was so calm and seemed to be trusting her. And Wanda was happy she did, she just was so confused about why.

They continued to spend an hour in bed where Natasha was just playing with her hair talking softly to her. And Wanda was on the edge of falling asleep again for what felt like the tenth time when she heard Natasha's stomach growl. She looked up with a small smile, meeting Natasha's eyes who shined back at her as she shrugged.

"Guess that means dinner?" Natasha asked as Wanda slowly sat up in the bed watching as Natasha stretched her arms over her head flexing her abs as she did so. Wanda could only try to keep her eyes to herself as Natasha jumped out of bed and Wanda had no other choice than just to nod fast joining Natasha in changing into some clothes and out of their swimwear from earlier.

"Just doing the big restaurant here?" Wanda asked as she slipped a t-shirt on. Natasha nodded back with a small smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

The restaurant was very busy today. Since the club was staying here today most of the couples had ended up joining them eating in the main restaurant. And them plus the normal other resort guests it was quite packed. Still, they ended up with a table tucked into a corner. And Wanda was happy they did, giving them some space from the rest of the hotel.

It was nice actually getting time to eat dinner with Natasha this time. Nothing was on their mind other than having a good time, and this time Natasha didn't seem to be in pain the whole dinner either.

It was really a lovely dinner until they got to the dessert part. Wanda had really forgotten why they were even here before Harrie, Lexie, Peter and Carl all joined them.

Not only did it remind Wanda they had a mission to complete, and Maria and Natasha both being unsure about the whole thing, but now they also got interrupted in a nice dinner with some potentially dangerous humans.

Natasha thankfully kept her cool and talked as if nothing was ever wrong. Wanda on the other hand was struggling to follow her mentor's lead. She really tried to stay as calm as possible, but she had a bad feeling, and she really didn't know why.

It felt off that they had arrived together. And Wanda felt even more worried when Carl asked Natasha, or Laura, to join him to give her some of the souvenirs they had gotten yesterday with Harrie. Why would they want to split them all now? Why Harrie and Natasha. And why did the rest have to stay back?

She tried to fight it. She didn't want the redhead to go alone, nor did she want to be left alone with Lexie and Peter. It felt like a trap, it had to be a trap. It was no way, right? How could Natasha say yes to this? The excuse that the other three needed to stay back to their food order was ridiculous and it was no way she was believing it. So why was Natasha nodding and agreeing as if this obviously wasn't putting herself in danger?

Wanda was tapping her foot under the table. They had been gone for 10 minutes. It was way too long to just get a souvenir from their room. She could feel something was wrong. And she was getting nervous. She could tell Lexie and Peter were thinking the same thing. She didn't know if that was because they were in on it too, or they were just worried as well. But whatever reason it was, it was a really bad thing that they were feeling it too.

"I think I'm going to check up on them. Just in case something has happened with Laura." Wanda finally said pushing the chair away from the table.

"I'm coming with!" Lexie exclaimed standing up just as fast. Wanda just shook her head.

"No. it's okay. I'm sure it is nothing. You can just keep Peter with the company. If it's Laura then I know how to handle it, but it might just be nothing, so we don't need all of us to go." Wanda answered looking at her with a kind look. She couldn't have Lexie hanging over her too. She needed to stay back. If she was bad she would be very badly outnumbered, and even if Lexie somehow wasn't in on it, then having a civil person over her shoulder would almost be worse.

She didn't let Lexie answer before she left the table. She had to force herself not to run out of the room and up to Carl's room, knowing she had to make sure not to get any more attention from others.

They hadn't gone through Carl and Peter's room, that had to be why they were there now. That had to be the reason. Because they knew.

Wanda stopped right in front of the door staring at it. She couldn't hear anything. Nothing in the hall or through the door. It sounded empty, but she already knew it wasn't.

She took a deep breath before putting her hand on the door, immediately she felt the back of her eyes burn feeling the presence of two humans inside. Both alive, but one in grave pain.

She didn't know what came over her before she slammed the door open. If it was her powers that took over or if she was just going mental, she didn't know. Either way, she was in the room already, with her eyes shining in burning red and both hands filled with powers just when the safety of two guns clicked off. One, just inches away from her head, and one inch away from Natasha's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. cliffhanger. of course. I will always torture my readers. Also, I don't speak Russian or Slovak/Czech, which are the two languages I am basing Sokovian on. Just like an FYI xD
> 
> Red


End file.
